vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam/Biglist
New reports (To be VSTF checked) ---- This page is to report huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge spam lists, to not flood Report:Spam. Please make sure only bulk reports go on this page. For single reports or a total of 10 accounts and less - direct it to Report:Spam. ' __TOC__ ---- Archived Forum Spam *http://ageofarmor.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/213.5.71.163 *http://airwolf.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/109.184.177.215 *http://avgn.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/109.184.177.215 *http://boymeetsworld.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/109.184.177.215 *http://bullyglmod.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/91.201.66.3 *http://bushytree.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/109.184.177.215 '(should be reverted to this revision) *http://canonsfarm.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/213.5.71.163 *http://customspyro.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/80.67.13.209 *http://de.theforceunleashed.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/77.181.221.104 *http://dragons.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/109.184.177.215 *http://empireearth.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/109.184.177.215 *http://ethics.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/217.132.90.118 (should be reverted to this revision) *http://gaia.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/95.24.6.19 *http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/10.7.10.169 *http://gtrestoration.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/173.193.25.227 *http://high-school-musical.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/222.211.197.108 (should be reverted to this revision) *http://holic.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/178.239.58.135 *http://homeworld.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/77.10.85.162 *http://johnnytest.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/175.42.37.200 *http://kyadarklineage.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/217.132.90.118 (should be reverted to this revision) *http://lostinspace.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/217.132.90.118 (should be reverted to this revision) *http://monk.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/217.132.90.118 *http://nud.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/109.86.43.171 *http://runescapefanfiction.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/78.107.194.86 (needs deletion) *http://shannara.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/217.132.90.118 *http://slovknig.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/109.184.177.215 (should be reverted to this revision) *http://slovo.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/79.133.131.89 *http://starfox.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/74.118.195.117 *http://starfrontiers.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/217.132.90.118 *http://superstruct.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/95.211.13.33 *http://thebladesofoblivion.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/91.201.66.3 *http://worldhealth.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/173.193.25.227 *http://yugiohthree.wikia.com/Special:Contribs/213.129.108.250 Profile Spam XRumer spam * w:c:fantasycreatures:Special:Contribs/95.133.238.56 * w:c:ca.comics:Special:Contribs/204.152.194.210 * w:c:cromartiehighschool:Special:Contribs/178.71.29.206 * w:c:swminis:Special:Contribs/1.214.69.66 * w:c:geofictie:Special:Contribs/196.40.38.29 * w:c:drawntogether:Special:Contribs/185.213.211.195 * w:c:ballet:Special:Contribs/168.216.28.2 * w:c:hrpgu:Special:Contribs/141.101.4.29 * w:c:empirex:Special:Contribs/37.52.35.191 * w:c:computer:Special:Contribs/68.58.94.91 * w:c:massieblock:Special:Contribs/142.68.26.22 * w:c:kevin-smith:Special:Contribs/82.36.101.208 * w:c:kevin-smith:Special:Contribs/79.111.202.34 * w:c:da.runescape:Special:Contribs/90.150.119.145 * w:c:superstruct:Special:Contribs/107.173.194.53 * w:c:superstruct:Special:Contribs/107.173.7.136 * w:c:ffrpg:Special:Contribs/104.144.201.197 * w:c:netstorm:Special:Contribs/172.245.26.222 * w:c:zh.forgottenrealms:Special:Contribs/76.18.29.24 * w:c:ru.vlab:Special:Contribs/91.229.216.10 * w:c:kickscooter:Special:Contribs/196.203.244.19 * w:c:theitcrowd:Special:Contribs/94.236.153.206 * w:c:oneminuteago:Special:Contribs/109.61.213.13 * w:c:tugsfanon:Special:Contribs/36.82.14.157 * w:c:ufoaliendatabase:Special:Contribs/169.244.70.157 * w:c:uichipedia:Special:Contribs/95.133.91.192 * w:c:futuramafanon:Special:Contribs/24.28.191.140 * w:c:battlenetwork:Special:Contribs/111.23.10.46 * w:c:ro.onepiece:Special:Contribs/95.133.91.192 * w:c:peterpan:Special:Contribs/201.86.31.122 * w:c:screenplayprohd:Special:Contribs/94.178.133.71 * w:c:armorgames:Special:Contribs/51.36.53.207 * w:c:modterm:Special:Contribs/81.91.63.154 * w:c:burntherope:Special:Contribs/188.166.168.170 * w:c:stupidmariobros:Special:Contribs/176.108.5.50 * w:c:vereadores:Special:Contribs/201.92.218.26 * w:c:fulhamfc:Special:Contribs/178.47.90.209 * w:c:krofft:Special:Contribs/142.162.114.41 * w:c:krofft:Special:Contribs/142.176.79.179 * w:c:krofft:Special:Contribs/142.134.23.87 * w:c:hashtags:Special:Contribs/91.35.204.219 * w:c:hashtags:Special:Contribs/84.123.90.98 * w:c:hashtags:Special:Contribs/36.75.162.54 * w:c:sevenwonders:Special:Contribs/188.92.72.162 * w:c:kanjidamage:Special:Contribs/92.100.204.237 * w:c:vfnzfaq:Special:Contribs/95.175.10.246 * w:c:vfnzfaq:Special:Contribs/216.82.160.142 * w:c:da.lostpedia:Special:Contribs/95.133.176.144 * w:c:athletics:Special:Contribs/188.115.131.104 * w:c:athletics:Special:Contribs/98.158.118.41 * w:c:athletics:Special:Contribs/204.124.182.34 * w:c:dragonsinourmidst:Special:Contribs/195.128.230.20 * w:c:bg.fallout:Special:Contribs/88.180.97.48 * w:c:bg.fallout:Special:Contribs/93.75.140.100 * w:c:id.gravity:Special:Contribs/95.132.98.116 * w:c:theweakestlink:Special:Contribs/220.247.245.117 * w:c:lt.fallout:Special:Contribs/95.132.59.202 * w:c:bubblestruggle:Special:Contribs/85.238.121.9 * w:c:azusanity:Special:Contribs/46.118.158.40 * w:c:constructor:Special:Contribs/212.50.49.119 * w:c:f4w:Special:Contribs/95.133.236.247 * w:c:asper:Special:Contribs/85.21.240.130 * w:c:ocarinas:Special:Contribs/195.69.109.226 * w:c:rihanna:Special:Contribs/164.163.184.50 * w:c:airrivals:Special:Contribs/109.61.213.13 * w:c:holybeast:Special:Contribs/185.246.210.187 * w:c:troy:Special:Contribs/46.166.172.59 * w:c:thequest:Special:Contribs/82.99.131.214 * w:c:ipb:Special:Contribs/93.77.75.246 * w:c:microwavethis:Special:Contribs/185.246.210.187 * w:c:enchanted:Special:Contribs/115.231.94.79 * w:c:elementsthegame:Special:Contribs/86.106.251.174 * w:c:masterchef:Special:Contribs/79.110.17.2 * w:c:superherocity:Special:Contribs/212.95.58.201 * w:c:stewardsofaviculture:Special:Contribs/200.55.239.42 * w:c:zh.fallout:Special:Contribs/189.91.18.103 * w:c:da.niraham:Special:Contribs/93.75.140.100 * w:c:wikifinance:Special:Contribs/212.95.58.201 * w:c:ahw:Special:Contribs/212.95.58.201 * w:c:bloggerhacks:Special:Contribs/213.163.74.148 * w:c:babylon:Special:Contribs/14.160.68.78 * w:c:puertoricosun:Special:Contribs/59.13.88.188 * w:c:puertoricosun:Special:Contribs/99.27.223.77 * w:c:uk.answers:Special:Contribs/193.9.115.123 * w:c:realsporefanon:Special:Contribs/109.254.4.9 * w:c:onlinegamehelper:Special:Contribs/212.235.107.19 * w:c:rpdimension:Special:Contribs/178.71.29.206 * w:c:lufia:Special:Contribs/5.101.221.36 * w:c:lufia:Special:Contribs/46.161.58.74 * w:c:kingdomheartscanonfanon:Special:Contribs/160.238.161.1 * w:c:marveluniversemap:Special:Contribs/98.158.114.141 * w:c:dlfanon:Special:Contribs/142.134.23.87 * w:c:lascietiev:Special:Contribs/109.254.4.9 * w:c:stickfigure:Special:Contribs/109.254.4.9 * w:c:pl.pokemononlinepl:Special:Contribs/24.184.242.23 * w:c:pl.pokemononlinepl:Special:Contribs/111.160.70.196 * w:c:pl.pokemononlinepl:Special:Contribs/79.132.3.145 Possible XRumer spam * w:c:darren-shan:Special:Contribs/66.41.155.13 * w:c:urbanexploration:Special:Contribs/59.94.245.55 * w:c:it.lostpedia:Special:Contribs/93.65.46.95 * w:c:rush-hour:Special:Contribs/178.137.92.48 * w:c:es.musica:Special:Contribs/190.201.143.214 * w:c:compedia:Special:Contribs/174.65.13.62 * w:c:characters:Special:Contribs/122.2.23.178 * w:c:kidswb:Special:Contribs/87.84.143.50 * w:c:kidswb:Special:Contribs/97.116.191.79 * w:c:i-wanna-be-the-guy:Special:Contribs/42.112.238.224 * w:c:i-wanna-be-the-guy:Special:Contribs/123.152.227.16 * w:c:aqworlds:Special:Contribs/122.52.59.203 * w:c:gps:Special:Contribs/85.18.14.22 * w:c:themightyb:Special:Contribs/71.23.149.60 * w:c:es.shrek:Special:Contribs/187.161.117.13 * w:c:facebookstalker:Special:Contribs/195.229.237.37 * w:c:nl.sap:Special:Contribs/145.8.104.65 * w:c:crochet:Special:Contribs/24.245.72.176 * w:c:oconfronto:Special:Contribs/201.67.234.162 * w:c:mybrute:Special:Contribs/186.58.138.163 * w:c:millenniumtrilogy:Special:Contribs/176.101.237.127 * w:c:da.names:Special:Contribs/95.133.112.233 Marnie Dalby Spam * w:c:eredan-arena:Special:Contribs/103.250.188.10 * w:c:alcatraz:Special:Contribs/69.61.200.104 * w:c:pepakuracollection:Special:Contribs/212.50.49.119 * w:c:rai7:Special:Contribs/216.144.230.233 * w:c:lego-blacktron:Special:Contribs/103.95.98.77 * w:c:guitarhero:Special:Contribs/103.95.98.75 * w:c:diy:Special:Contribs/45.6.101.138 * w:c:awfanon:Special:Contribs/177.154.170.118 * w:c:starwarsweapons:Special:Contribs/103.95.98.78 * w:c:starcraft:Special:Contribs/78.154.165.239 (cleaned up but not blocked) * w:c:lxg:Special:Contribs/195.81.112.162 * w:c:tvdatabase:Special:Contribs/212.50.49.119 * w:c:reborn-sandbox:Special:Contribs/81.187.193.24 * w:c:fosm:Special:Contribs/64.253.35.49 dannyphantom finance schools vocaloid Recent XRumer list * w:c:kamichamakarin:Special:Contribs/217.182.92.162 * w:c:battlerap:Special:Contribs/27.154.240.222 * w:c:blacklight:Special:Contribs/46.118.158.40 * w:c:tankmania:Special:Contribs/139.59.188.36 * w:c:tronfranchise:Special:Contribs/106.75.135.229 * w:c:nfsmw:Special:Contribs/222.122.202.175 * w:c:thedeadzone:Special:Contribs/52.144.70.248 * w:c:sausage:Special:Contribs/5.178.214.163 * w:c:spawn:Special:Contribs/188.166.175.238 * w:c:kikoshojowakizutsukanai:Special:Contribs/76.123.162.68 * w:c:muppetfanon:Special:Contribs/194.190.106.69 * w:c:haunted-fantasia:Special:Contribs/84.40.127.18 * w:c:smk:Special:Contribs/46.172.18.165 * w:c:grandchasefan:Special:Contribs/46.232.207.195 * w:c:bg.fallout:Special:Contribs/187.110.238.130 * w:c:hpgames:Special:Contribs/90.180.37.188 * w:c:calicharas:Special:Contribs/195.166.158.89 * w:c:jorvikipedia:Special:Contribs/195.123.226.153 * w:c:plush-react-animal-show:Special:Contribs/87.112.255.248 * w:c:hxh:Special:Contribs/46.72.44.210 * w:c:guilty-gear:Special:Contribs/62.6.237.182 * w:c:disneycitygirl:Special:Contribs/77.9.79.154 * w:c:thatguywiththeglasses:Special:Contribs/123.235.12.254 * w:c:nier:Special:Contribs/185.44.249.86 * w:c:tr.spore:Special:Contribs/176.74.13.66 * w:c:nfh:Special:Contribs/78.154.165.239 * w:c:nuclear-throne:Special:Contribs/222.133.16.134 * w:c:snsd:Special:Contribs/81.136.222.247 * w:c:agrippasector:Special:Contribs/91.93.156.166 * w:c:bionicle:Special:Contribs/46.173.55.27 * w:c:pagan:Special:Contribs/109.104.79.203 * w:c:ronpaul:Special:Contribs/185.49.93.119 * w:c:keros:Special:Contribs/178.17.166.150 * w:c:ppp:Special:Contribs/184.22.25.122 * w:c:aqua:Special:Contribs/84.233.227.7 * w:c:nirvana:Special:Contribs/184.22.25.122 * w:c:sports.answers:Special:Contribs/80.82.215.17 * w:c:penguinisles:Special:Contribs/103.109.0.242 * w:c:obama:Special:Contribs/176.235.99.122 * w:c:therian-saga:Special:Contribs/45.6.101.138 * w:c:quotes:Special:Contribs/12.191.107.128 * w:c:copypasta:Special:Contribs/85.239.121.164 * w:c:flipline-forum:Special:Contribs/23.129.64.102 * w:c:swgalaxyatwar:Special:Contribs/118.193.211.67 * w:c:destiny:Special:Contribs/46.172.17.16 * w:c:dsfbc:Special:Contribs/163.172.181.29 * w:c:afghanistan:Special:Contribs/132.148.150.41 * w:c:familypedia:Special:Contribs/106.75.140.156 * w:c:stal:Special:Contribs/45.125.32.178 * w:c:mecha:Special:Contribs/212.38.72.76 * w:c:g-force:Special:Contribs/41.169.146.2 * w:c:sonypictures:Special:Contribs/117.127.0.203 * w:c:xkcd-time:Special:Contribs/80.94.30.227 * w:c:nick-cannon:Special:Contribs/85.91.119.6 * w:c:aooni:Special:Contribs/89.189.183.183 * w:c:supernannyfanon:Special:Contribs/46.172.18.164 * w:c:blackwatch:Special:Contribs/103.250.249.148 * w:c:nl.habbo:Special:Contribs/103.109.57.202 * w:c:lilpetz:Special:Contribs/89.105.111.76 * w:c:ibm-message:Special:Contribs/189.125.170.34 * w:c:starwarsfans:Special:Contribs/220.134.201.101 * w:c:creepypastaarchives:Special:Contribs/103.97.77.26 * w:c:thecreatures:Special:Contribs/180.240.201.1 * w:c:military:Special:Contribs/189.90.118.58 * w:c:survivalcraftgame:Special:Contribs/189.89.168.130 * w:c:probability:Special:Contribs/184.172.238.18